THE WHITE LORD OF MAGIC
by Questingforbobsandvagene
Summary: Harry Potter was a wizard loved by all, hated by few. No-one hated him more than his ghastly relatives. One day, he is told he's a wizard. But, not just any wizard. A lord of the lightest magics. (ORIGINAL WIZARD DO NOT STEAL - WIZARD, WIZARD, WIZARD)
1. Chapter 1

FIRST STORY NO HATE

* * *

Harry potter (who already knew megic since he was 2 because precog abilities but he still stayed with the dursdeys who abuse him because angst) laughed when his cousin was counting his harem shouted "36? thats two less than last year!"

Vernon dudleys face became very red and pointed his shotgun at Hadrian "Boy, did you steal memebers of my little duddykins harem?

"I am the reintardation of Merlin! I deserve a harem and you don't!" he shouted in totally righteous fury. "Also, I have not yet decided my gender so don't call me boy!"

"and now i will dispose of you like the wizards of old, duddeypoo! avada kedavra maxikamehameha!" henry shouted and didn't even need a wand because he was a lord and dudlepoo disappeared

TIME SKIP becuz i very much lazy to write about the journey to leaky cunt

Naruto Uchiha ran to the WHITE [like the titsle of the FANFIC] building in the center of BLACK buildings on the top of the building written in RAINBOW font was a ryhme, a gimmic, a pun. XD

When, long ago, the gods created Earth  
In Jove's fair image Man was shaped at birth.  
The beasts for lesser parts were next designed;  
Yet were they too remote from humankind.  
To fill the gap, and join the rest to Man,  
Th'Olympian host conceiv'd a clever plan.  
A beast they wrought, in semi-human figure,  
Filled it with vice, and called the thing a Nigger.

* * *

Next time we will see goblins(jews) this is canon


	2. Chapter 2: It be like that Jew

**I'm soy this chaper tok a while im like really depressed because a close friend betrayed me we were having fun and suddenly he hit me i was so shocked at the betrayal and coudln't talk for like an hour because shock and ok you guys are now my best friends an writing is goodd for me and enjoy**

* * *

Mrs. Harry Potter-Riddle entered the bank and inside he found hook nosed goblins (like the an said jews). Hook nosed goblins as far as his eyes could see and he was impressed. "So, this is what an endangered creature looks like?"

On the walls he saw a bunch of urban youths chained to the wall while they plunged their man meat into the what was clearly bankers wives. He could tell because because all he heard were nasally moans like the woman were preparing to go under water or something.

He rubbed his cock, the dark skinned guys had such nice hair. That turned him on. Their long lustrous hair really made him want to buy them a drink.

Moving on, with his tiny white dick out still stroking it he came to the Jews desk. He knew he was Jewblin because he was stuffing coins down his pants.

"I'd like to make a withdraw," Said Mrs. Riddle — the soon to be bum-chum of Mr. Hagrid who had left in search of a butt plug and lube at Cumdrops Anal Emporium.  
"Key?" The Jew said eyeing his tiny white dick, and his nose dripped in arousal.

"I'm the White Lord of Magic, I need no key! I shall pass!" Said Mrs. Riddle stroking his cock harder and harder even though he had already cummed.

"Well...there is another way, White Lord-san." Said the Jew, his nose becoming moist.

"What?" He asked, feeling his cock tittering on the edge.

"I want you to cum in me," said the Jew licking his lips.

"I've kind've promised Hagrid that I'd let him stick is dick in me, and I don't want to ruin my appetite, dattebayo." Harry replied spraying some more cum over the desk and some seemed to have spluttered on to the tongue of the Jewblin and swallowed it, closing his eyes and sighed in pleasure.

"Perhaps I'll enjoy shoving your gold up my nose," shrugged the Jew, give him a sidelong glance through hooded eyelids.

* * *

 **review psl**


	3. Chapter 3: daclimaxendoffirstarc

**Sneaky update nobody expected it it was a bit short so i added what hapened to dudlekinspoo**

* * *

"Your nose?" Asked Harry, his cock stood in attention. This would be better than the time he raped Petunia's ears after ruffeeing her. She still had a white ear wax till this day. "Alright I'm game, no other being has had the might nor the nobility to put my dick in not one but two of the orifices. Next up is the mouth, that's weird though. Who the hell sticks their Pepe in someone's mouth? Do you know how germs people have in their mouth? Urghh that's sick."

The Jew kneeled down tilting his head back, exposing his leaking nostrils. "Come, my WhiteLord, spray my brains white."

Harry needed no further invitation, he stepped forward, and for a moment he paused. Right or left? I'll go with left. Lefties are so discriminated against. It would be nice to give them some special attention.

He rammed his ramrod cock into his n  
Left nostril and the man's sweet, juicy, mucus provided him with just enough lubrication to thrust into the man's nose.

As his ten inch cock reached the end he felt his thick purple, bulbous head get squeezed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head in disgust.

"Yes, WhiteLord more, more!"

John Cena did as he was bid and rammed into his nose, vibrations of disgust echoing from the top of his head to the tips of his curled toes.

extra storytime yall

 **duderpoo floated in an alternate dimension surrounded by poo and twilight slash, his peepee swinging wildly because of the non-existent wind.  
"omfg harisson deleted me like tenor did half the DC universe (haha spoiler sory)!"  
When te first floating poo touched his lips something inside him changed. He knew then that this was truly where he belonged and set out to find some of his own poos  
"Wow"  
"Wow"  
"Wow" he screamed every time he licked the poopoo  
"Naruto"  
"Naruto"  
"Naruto"  
At least now nobody could call him a retard for being autistic  
"Recommend me grey lord harry stories i don't like the white lord"  
**

* * *

 **I know the author of grey lord of magic commented on this but this is not a ripoff ORIGINAL STORY WHITE NOT GREY NO BLACK MIXED DO NOT STEAL**


	4. Chapter 4 GIVE ME REVIEWS

**I've recently been diagenozed with autism because i'm vaccineted. Stay safe people, don't believe the lies!**

* * *

After he had _finished_ in the hooked-nosed Goblins nose, Monkey d. Luffy, was escorted to the mines casterley rock. He crossed over a deep awkaward red line and alarm bells went off everywhere.

"Do they know that I'm pulling wire?" Harvey dent asked himself, "Oh Merlin's succulent balls! Did I say that out loud?"

"Exchuse, eh moi, Meestair Putter, the banks manager, and part-time King of the First Goblins, the Dark Goblins and Rhobins, protector of greed, King Nagrok of the Clan Benzion, would like to speak to you." Said one of the greedy bastards.

"Suck my dick," Sasuke said flashing his green eyes red, like a splash of blood.

"What? You cannot refuse him! He is the fury!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I don't mean that... I need to come and I've been wanking me Pepe hard for the past 3 minutes and I can't cum."

"Feh! As if I'd suck a goy's dick!" Spat the greedy bastards.

John Cena charged, his lance breaking through the fabric of his jeans and plunching itself into his mouth. "Glurgh"

The Goblin cried and Harry sighed in relief as the tip of his dick rammed into the back of greedy bastards throat. "Yes, take that you Red Sea pedestrian!" Harold pumped in and out, and released his cumshot, his voice reverberated throughout the marble walls. "Bankai!"

His dick was sheathed in darkness and elongated to outwards, spearing the greedy bastards into the wall. "Urghh, my dicks filthy. I knew I shoulda kept to ears and noses."

"Oy vey, you've spoiled another Goblin, you damn meshugener!" Said another of the fucking greedy bastards.

 _I swear! There are more greedy bastards than cracks in the wall._

"Take me to this king of hook-noses."

"What?" The Goblin stepped forward summoning a war hammer from hammer space.

"Kamui!" Said Harry, activating the famous eye technique of the Potter clan, pulling his glasses into the distortion of air, snapping it at the arm and selling it whole, the distortion grew bigger and swallowed some of the floor beneath the bank and the Abbie fell into a hole of darkness.

"Only time he's getting into any holes," Harry smirked, he could see perfectly. He only wore the glasses to blend in with his hipster friends.

Harry finally found a goblin that didn't need a good fucking and wasn't completely annoying. Still had stupid curly hair though. So, Harry settled for send it dark looks. _You need to be gassed._

The Goblin led him to a large oaken door with a tapestry pinned to it. It depicted a long, hooked-nosed freak making love to a statue of gold. The statue eas the wet dream of many a boy, with teats full and leaking molten gold. Arse round and firm — it's gold...so, that's expected.

The door opened and the Goblin announced his presence. "Your grace, may I introduce, Harry the defeater of one-time a day wanking, Potter. The first of his name and the heir to duddypoos Harem."

"You're well informed, little fucker, I'll be sure to send Catelyn's leaking cunt to the fingers." Brandon smiled benignly.

"T-thank you my Lord of Potter."

"No problem, you fucken shylock."

Naruto activated his byakuyagan. The Goblin wore a crown of galleons and his nose was half the size of his body. His skins was the color of olive and his eyes black coals in his hollow cheeks.

"So, you're the king of the noses?" Inquired Hannibal. "That's pretty cool, I'm the reintardardation of Merlin, wanna fuck?"

"No, your bankai does not match the prowess of my nose, come back when you're older." The king declined, staring at his member as it tried to escape the folds of his mangina.

"Okay, bye!" Harry pulled the door open. What the hell did the joblim want if not to fuck?

"Wait, we have discovered that you have an inheritance."

"How?" Naruto cocked his cock to the side and scratches his clit.

"Magic," the Goblin said procuring a sheet of paper from inside the cavern of his left nostril.

"Ahh," Emperor Hadrian smiled, "That makes sense."

 **Land and Titles of "Harry Potter"**

 **Potter: secret will reveal laterzzz  
**

 **Weasley** **secret will reveal laterzzz**

 **Gryffindor:** **secret will reveal laterzzz**

 **Ravenclaw:** **secret will reveal laterzzz**

 **Slytherin:** **secret will reveal laterzzz**

 **Emmerys:** **secret will reveal laterzzz**

 **Prince:** **secret will reveal laterzzz**

 **Stuart:** **secret will reveal laterzzz**

 **Targaryen:** **secret will reveal laterzzz**

 **Malfoy:** **secret will reveal laterzzz**

 **Dumbledore:** **secret will reveal laterzzz**

 **Benzion:** **secret will reveal laterzzz**

"What the fuck? Why do I have so many titles?" Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Oh, you don't know? There was an orgy that involved your mother. Many of us planted our seed, it seems all our seeds were fertilized." Grinned the king showing off his rootless gums.

"Why are you toothless?"

"You'll find out one day... son,"

* * *

AN: Goy refers to a non-goblin.


	5. Chapter 5 The Master Of Death P1

**I was eating my chiken nugets and noticed they tasted odd i suspect my mother (fildy bitch) added vaccines in it so my autism is very high now im sorry if my writing has changed but i think it is still very good**

 **LINE BREAK LINE BRAK LINE BREAKKE LIN BREK LINE BREK WORD COUNT LINE BREAK GOOD STORY GOOD GOOD LINE BREAK**

Thyme skip

"Curious, very curious!" Olivonders said but it was sort of a whisper.

"What is curious, ma'am?" asked Percy jackson

"No wand seems to respond to you," he responded but Naruto already knew he didn't need a wand but he played dumb because he was cunning like a slytherin. "Maybe this will help," Ollivander said as he unzipped his pants and revealed something amazing.

IT WAS…

AND ELDERS WAND

Ichigo's mouth was lopsided in surprise, licking his lips, he unleashed his pent up chakra in a nimbus of light. The phalluses oozed precum at the moment of discharge and Ollies Oliver glistened with the taint of gainful tainted Tamil oculus terrifyingly potency.

With a groan to end all groans the ancient dick maker turned gaymer identifying as a pans exuberant merely offered the young, man/woman/he/she before him a smile [WHAT! IT'S 2019! MY PRONOUNS ARE NOT PREFERRED!?]

"Gupta baskar gupta baskar, give me your elders wand" Goku said as he reached out to grab the mushroom headed wand.

Oliver queen grabbed his dick in his powerful oldman hands and ripped it from his body. "Here you go, goy" he said, offering Harry Sluterin the bleeding, cum oozing wand.

Goym skip

The sorting condom was a perfect fit for Harry's penis (he now has the body of an adult because he is the second cumming of merlin adn we all know he was ripped like your fathers broken condom)

The sorting condom used special magical vibrations on the peen so it would cum and fill it with seed for the sorting.

"THERE IS BUT ONE HOUSE YOU BELONG IN, YOUNG GIRL" the hat shouted

"I WILL SNORT YOU IN…. THE HITLERJUGEND"


	6. Chapter 6 The Master of Death P2

Harry entered the HITLERJUGEND dorm and greeted everyone

"HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER" "HEIL HITLER"

And they greeted him in return

 **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"** **"HEIL HITLER"**

then Hitler came to him and gave him the stone of erections and said to bring back his mum from the dead and he did.

* * *

 **WHAT WILL HARRISON FORD DO WITH HIS MOTHER? HOW DID HITLER HAVE THE STONE? ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF NARUTOS BALLS X**


End file.
